


Can We Keep Him, Ppppllleeeaassee

by Aliyah_Faith



Category: One Direction (Band), ziam - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Just fluff with a dog, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt I received on Tumblr where Ziam gets a dog but they cant keep it. Enjoy, also, I TAKE PROMPTS!! Sometimes it takes me some time to get to them but I do them! I love to write and ill write pretty much any ship, smut, fluff, angst, anything but Non-Con or character death (I am way too much of a sissy and would ruin my laptop with my tears as I wrote it!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Keep Him, Ppppllleeeaassee

“Liam…we can’t keep him. You know the rules..” Zayn warned trying not to look at the large bundle of chocolate colored fur lying by Liam, who sat on the floor with the dog, scrubbing between its ears. The dog was barely smaller than a miniature horse. Liam had gone out for a run this morning and came back with the dog, who Zayn agreed appeared to not have an owner, he wasn’t starved by any means but you could see the outline of his ribs, his fur was a little bit dirty. And Liam had spent the last ten minutes begging Zayn to keep him. “How did you get him in the building anyways? He's huge, no one noticed?” He asked. Liam shrugged.

“No…We snuck in the back and slid up the stairs…” He said, a sly smile on his face. Zayn just sighed. “Come on, I know we aren’t supposed to have pets or we break the lease and we get kicked out but look at him, he needs love…and he’s so pretty and soft.. come pet him I swear you'll fall in love. And he’s sweet…and please, please pplleeaaasseeee.” He begged, pouting his lips and giving Zayn the face he had yet to become immune to, no matter how hard he tried, the face got him every time. He sighed and broke.

“Ok, but I require a kiss” He spoke, Liam giggled, giggled, and stood quickly, moving quickly to the couch and sliding onto Zayn's lap. He bent his head and pressed their lips together quickly, a smile on his face. The dog had gotten up and shook, pacing over to where they were. Liam pulled away from the kiss, legs on either side of Zayn's thighs.

“Thank you, Zayn” He spoke, a smile on his face so big he looked like he was going to tear his cheeks. He jumped up and patted his leg, calling the dog to follow him to the bathroom. Zayn smiled and watched them go. Listening to the splashing in the bathroom and Liam's laugh filling the flat. He stood and walked to the bathroom, smelling his own body soap in the air. He seen the dog standing in the tub, all soaped up, and Liam standing there by it, scrubbing between the dogs ears.

“Is that my soap?” He asked, Liam turned and smiled, nodding his head.

“Yeah, It's my favorite smell, and it makes your skin soft, so I figure there’s no harm in a soft good smelling puppy” He said, Zayn laughed and shook his head.

“That's no puppy, darling. That's a mini-horse” He spoke before sliding in and leaning over to kiss Liam.

“I'm going to go get him some food and bowls and such.. Be good, try not to get into too much trouble…” He warned, turning and sliding his shoes on, he walked out, it was easy at the store, he got the food, bowls, leash, and a few toys which Liam texted him at least five times and told him not to forget. Insisting that ‘Cocoa’ needed some toys. He had apparently named the dog after Zayn left. Getting back inside wasn’t as hard as he had thought, he had a smaller bag of dog food and a few toys and bowls, but they were hidden in bags and he moved quickly. He got back up and inside to smell eggs and bacon, he slid into the kitchen, remembering he hadn’t eaten yet. He seen two plates on the table, Liam eating one, and food sitting on the other, most likely for Zayn, it had just gotten done. There was a plate on the floor, filled with the same food. Cocoa was eating off it, Zayn sighed.

“Babe you can’t give him human food, that’ll spoil him…” Zayn warned, Liam just smiled.

“He was so hungry though. Its ok, just this once” Liam stated, and Zayn just nodded and sat, eating.

Getting attached to the dog was easy, much easier than anticipated, by the third day Zayn had fallen into getting used to him. He liked to be around Liam, Zayn too, but it was mainly Liam. He slept on the floor on the foot of their bed, and when Liam would get up to go on a run, he would hop up and sleep in Liam's spot. Zayn didn’t mind, Cocoa was warm, and reminded him of Liam a little bit, soft and cuddly, smelled good. But Zayn was waiting to get caught at this point. It was hard, sneaking him out and down the steps for a small walk and to use the bathroom, which he did more than once a day, because he was a dog. Zayn felt bad, knowing dogs needed to be outside more than this one was. He was trying to figure out how to bring it up to Liam when the knock came on his door while Liam was gone for a run one morning, Cocoa was out of bed and down the hall to the door in moments, wagging his tail and looking at the door, probably expecting it to be Liam. Zayn groaned and crawled out of bed, wondering if Liam forgot his keys. He pushed Cocoa away and opened the door, rubbing his eyes. He was met with the grumpy face of his landlord.

“Oh, good morning Mr. Tavolacci…what brings you here today?” He asked, using his left leg to push Cocoa back a little more, trying to be nonchalant about it.

“Ive heard you’ve gotten a dog, I don’t need to remind you I don’t allow pets” He spoke, Zayn opened his mouth and went to lie, saying there was no dog there, when Cocoa shoved his head out between the opening of the door and Zayn's leg. Mr. Tavalocci looked down and then to Zayn. “Two days, get rid of the dog or move out and pay the fee for breaking your lease early.” With that he turned and walked away. Zayn shut the door and sighed, reaching down and scratching between Cocoas ears.

~~

“We cant get rid of him!” Liam shouted, dropping to his knees and petting all over Cocoa, who just dropped to his back and let Liam rub his stomach. Zayn sighed.

“I know.. I really don’t want to either but we can’t break our lease, that's a lot of money to pay, and then we would have to have another place ready immediately…” He spoke, Liam just frowned and kept his eyes trained to Cocoa. Zayn squatted on the other side of the dog, running his hand across the dog’s fur before grabbing Liam's face, he leaned forward and slowly kissed him. “Hey, I’ve got a plan..look at me” He spoke, and Liam looked up, eyes looking a little wet, and Zayn begged silently that he didn’t cry, because he knew that if Liam cried, he would break. “I talked to my sister, she’s willing to take him for a few months, she lives like ten minutes away.. We can go see him, and when our lease ends in a few months and we have a new place, we can take him back, ok?” He asked, Liam just nodded and sighed, a small pout on his lip. Zayn swore he could take over the world with that pout.

~~

“COCOA!” Liam screamed as he stepped out of the car, the big dog in the front yard came bounding in his direction and they ran around the yard. Zayn slid out of the drivers side and just smiled, watching as Cocoa tripped Liam and then started licking him anywhere he could, barking and wagging his tail as Liam shoved him off and grabbed a ball to throw. He walked up the steps and into the house where his sister stood with her back to him, looking out the window. She smiled.

“I love the dog, but thank god you guys are here for him. He still just whines a lot, and carries that old shirt of Liam's that you guys brought over around, its pretty sad. And he's so big, I swear he eats so much and takes up my whole couch..” She said, smiling and turning to hug Zayn. “So you guys got the house?” She asked, Zayn nodded his head smiling.

“Yep, its all official now. House is ours” He spoke while he looked out the window to find Liam trying to coerce Cocoa into the car, his face moving animatedly as he talked and tried to convince the dog to get into the backseat.

“I swear, you're so domesticated it hurts, what happened to the brother that swore he would never settle down?” She asked, Zayn just lifted his shoulder into a shrug and smiled. “Well, you’ve got the house with the fence, the dog, and the guy, all that's left is a couple of left hand rings and some kids, I wouldn’t mind a niece or two..” She hinted, Zayn laughed and turned, hugging her again.

“In time..” he promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I have a beta but I REEAALLLYYY need a Britpicker, so if youre interested please let me know!


End file.
